


Push Your Head Towards The Air

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related: s02e06 Double Sin, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. The translation is available at -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081803/chapters/50155586The title comes from a song called Push Your Head Towards The Air by Editors whose songs go surprisingly well with this fandom...





	Push Your Head Towards The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Push Your Head Towards The Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081803) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar)



> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Na jednu stranu jsem byl za ten případ vděčný. Sice jsem si uvědomoval, že sám bych celou léčku nikdy neprohlédl, přesto jsem toto rozptýlení vítal. Dokázalo mne totiž zaměstnat natolik, že se mi dařilo ignorovat myšlenky jiné, pramenící v pocitech, jež mě zasáhly ještě předtím, než jsme se vydali na cestu. Respektive, než mi Poirot oznámil, že se mě chce vzít k moři, aniž by se mě jako obvykle zeptal. Ale proč bych odmítal, že, když jsem stejně nic jiného na práci neměl.

Co jiného bych asi dělal, maximálně bych se odebral do klubu a v sobotu na dostihy, pomyslel jsem si napůl trpce, napůl pobaveně, načež jsem se rozvzpomenul, že bych místo svých vlastních úvah měl raději věnovat pozornost divadelním představení, na které jsem Poirota po delším přemlouvání vytáhl. Detektiv přirozeně nechtěl, přišlo mu to jako ztráta času, ovšem když jsem mu oznámil, že vše zaplatím, nakonec souhlasil. Nicméně jsem se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že šel spíše kvůli tomu, aby mi udělal radost, než že by jej natolik zaujala má nabídka. V každém případě jsem byl ale potěšen jeho nenadálou ochotou.

Také proto jsem si na vteřinu připadal provinile, že jsem děj hry vůbec nesledoval, ačkoliv jsem ji mermomocí chtěl vidět. S takovou jsem mohl očekávat, že mi mou nepozornost posléze Poirot vytkne a bude si stěžovat, že jsem jej sem v té zimě vytáhl a poté se ani neobtěžoval u té obskurní záležitosti bavit.

Odhodlaně jsem se tedy zaposlouchal do rozhovoru a chvíli skutečně vnímal interakce mezi postavami, jakmile si však můj vedle sedící přítel posměšně odfrknul, mé šedé buňky mozkové se stejně jako mé oči znovu zaměřily na bystrého Belgičana. V témže momentě mi ledová ruka sevřela vnitřnosti při pomyšlení na to, co mi Poirot před nějakou dobou řekl.

Než by si Poirot mohl mého pohledu všimnout, zahleděl jsem se pro jistotu znovu na jeviště a s tichým povzdechem se smířil s tím, že ze hry, na kterou jsem se skutečně těšil, příliš mnoho mít nebudu.

Částečně v myšlenkách, částečně jen s prázdnotou v mysli i srdci jsem protrpěl zbytek představení, a podařilo se mi i prošvihnout moment, kdy padla opona a spustil se potlesk. Po očku jsem se podíval na Poirota, který se na mě dle očekávání koukal s mírně pozvednutým obočím.

Bez pochyb si mé nesoustředěnosti všiml, pomyslel jsem si pochmurně, jelikož mi bylo vcelku jasné, že to budu mít minimálně až do konce týdne na talíři. Přesto se mi koutek úst zkroutil v rozmrzelém úšklebku, neboť… neboť mě to prostě až tak netrápilo. Především dnes ne, jelikož jsem věřil tomu, že mé myšlenky jsou charakteru natolik závažného, že jsem měl plné právo jim dát přednost před nějakou divadelní hrou.

Zcela nepochopitelně jsem se však ve svém úsudku zmýlil. Poirot se totiž o mé nepozornosti ani slůvkem nezmínil. Ano, prohodili jsme spolu několik slov ohledně hry, kterou můj přítel samozřejmě považoval za vcelku hloupou, více než souhlas s jeho tvrzením ode mne ale nevyžadoval. Docela mne to znepokojilo, neboť to značilo, že Poirot si vyložil mou nesoustředěnost správně. Domyslel si, že mě trápí něco vážného.

Nikterak na mne ale netlačil, což jsem na druhou stranou vítal, nenacházel jsem se ovšem v rozpoložení, kdy bych mu za tuto schovívavost byl vděčný. Postupně, s každou další vteřinou, jsem si totiž začal uvědomovat, že se ve mně hromadí hněv namířený vůči Poirotovi. Ano, měl jsem na něj vztek, ačkoliv jeho původ mi zcela ještě nedocházel. Tušil jsem, ale… nerozuměl jsem… nerozuměl jsem, že já, Arthur Hastings, mám vztek na svého nejlepšího přítele.

Jímal mě pocit, že nic podivnějšího se toho roku na anglické půdě neodehrálo.

Ono zjištění mne absolutně ohromilo. Zastavil jsem se uprostřed chodby, zíraje před sebe. Kupředu jsem se pohnul záhy, jelikož jsem k tomu byl přinucen davem, řítícím se ven z divadla, cestu jsem si ale příliš neuvědomoval a do reality mě vrátil až čerstvý mrazivý vzduch prosincového večera. V mžiku jsem se vzpamatoval, rozhlédl se kolem, a zatímco jsem si oblékal kabát, zamířil jsem ke svému příteli, který na mne čekal opodál.

„Tady jste,“ věnoval mi Poirot malý úsměv. „Už jsem se začínal obávat, že vás ten dav někde ušlapal.“

„Ano, tohle chování lidí je naprosto otřesné,“ chápal jsem jeho obavy, byť byly řečené v nadsázce. „Člověk by si myslel, že vyšší třída bude umět opustit divadlo s grácií, ale tohle bylo jako stádo slonů utíkající před lovci.“

„Leč v tomto případě se nedá hovořit o lovcích jakožto o pomyslném biči, Hastingsi,“ pronesl můj přítel, pozoruje mé snahy si urovnat kabát tak, aby ochránil před studeným větrem i můj krk. „V tomto případě zafungoval spíše cukr.“

„Cukr?“ zatvářil jsem se zmateně.

„Cukr a bič, mon ami, metoda stará stovky let. Na někoho platí to, na někoho ono, a právě tyto, jak vy říkáte, vyšší vrstvy, se dnes vydaly z divadly natolik spěšně s vidinou příjemného pokračování večera, nejlépe se sklenkou alkoholu, někdy i dvěma,“ objasnil mi své myšlenkové pochody Poirot. „Nebo jste si snad všimnul, že by zřízenci divadla vyháněli obecenstvo z budovy loveckými flintami?“

Než jsem stihl odpovědět, Poirotův výraz se z pobaveného změnil na zkoumavý.

„I kdyby se tak ale dnes dělo, ve vašem rozpoložení by vám to pravděpodobně uniklo,“ promítla se v jeho očích otázka, kterou jsem mu ale ani v nejmenším odpovídat nechtěl.

Přerušil jsem proto náš oční kontakt, zachumlal se více do svého kabátu a upřel svůj zrak na ulici. Ačkoliv Poirot nevyřkl svůj dotaz nahlas a nyní mlčel, věděl jsem, že během večera by na mě vyvíjel postupný tlak, kterému bych nakonec fatálně podlehl. Moc dobře jsem si uvědomoval, jaký vliv na mě má ten pohled hnědých, inteligentních očí, u nichž jsem častokrát míval pocit, že mi vidí přímo až do duše.

„Dovolíte-li, příteli, zde bych se s vámi pro dnešek rozloučil,“ slyšel jsem, jak se můj zdravý rozum rozhodl jednat dříve, než jsem se o svém záměru zcela přesvědčil.

„Nezajdete na čaj?“ dotklo se Poirotova hlasu něco, co by si jiní vyložili jako údiv. V mých očích se mi však detektiv vysmíval.

„Nikoliv,“ zavrtěl jsem hlavou a přiměl se na Poirota pohlédnout, abych se jen přesvědčil o tom, že i překvapení v jeho výrazu je pouhou maskou, skrývající pobavení, ale i… Ne, nemohl jsem mu křivdit, to bych mu neudělal. Kdesi hluboko pod tou šarádou byla starost, jež by mne snad dojala jindy, ale dnes tomu tak nebylo. Dnes mne jeho neschopnost vyjevit své pravé úmysly, své pravé city, o to více popudila. „Sám jste naznačil, že nejsem příliš pozorný, a já s vámi souhlasím. Nebyl bych příjemným společníkem, proto se raději odeberu k sobě.“

„Jak si přejete,“ přikývl po menším zaváhání Poirot. „Nicméně se domnívám, milý Hastingsi, že si křivdíte.“

Ta poslední věta mě zarazila, chvíli jsem hleděl na Poirota ve snaze zjistit, co tím myslel, na další rozmluvu jsem se ale necítil. Ponechal jsem tedy tuto záhadu svému osudu, rozloučil jsem se se svým přítelem a vydal se směrem k bytu, který byl sice mým, leč nedalo se říci, že bych v něm trávil mnoho času. V podstatě mi sloužil jako občasná noclehárna, a opravdu jen občasná vzhledem k tomu, že Poirota rezidence skýtala o jeden pokoj navíc, než můj milý detektiv využíval. Dokonce mi před lety sám nabídl, abych si v něm zřídil ložnici pro případ, že by se naše vyšetřování protáhlo dlouho do noci.

Nemělo však smysl si nic nalhávat. U Poirota jsem přespával i během dní, kdy jsme na žádném případu nepracovali. Jednoduše se mi nechtělo vracet do prázdného a spoře vybaveného bytu, když mne můj přítel již několikrát ubezpečil, že mu má neustálá přítomnost ani v nejmenším nevadí. Už to bylo nějaký ten pátek, co jsem na jakési výčitky svědomí rezignoval a vyloženě se u něj zabydlel. Pořád jsem se však snažil alespoň dvakrát do týdne vracet k sobě, abych… abych uklidnil vlastní svědomí.

Sotva jsem dorazil ke dveřím, pocítil jsem nutkání se otočit. Co mě čekalo uvnitř? Ticho, klid a prázdno. Dvě věci z toho jsem ocenit uměl, ale prázdnota mi naháněla hrůzu. Prázdnota bytu i ta, kterou jsem cítil ve svém nitru a kterou jsem se v době nedávné marně snažil zaplnit touhou po dopadení zloděje.

Nešťastně, ano, opravdu jsem si připadal nešťastně, když jsem odemkl dveře a poté vešel dovnitř. Bez zaváhání jsem zamířil ke stolku s lahví brandy, z níž jsem si pořádně nalil a jedním lokem skleničku vyprázdnil. Ani jsem nad tím neuvažoval, činil jsem tak zcela automaticky, jako by to byla jediná možnost.

Žár se mi rozlil krkem, horko postupovalo níže, snad až do konečků prstů. Bylo to příjemné, v zádech mě až zamrazilo, načež jsem začal zvažovat, zda si nedám další. Usoudil jsem ale, že na zahnání pocitu prázdnoty předchozí sklenka stačila. Alkohol totiž, byť v nepříliš velkém množství, podnítil prozatím na uzdě držené emoce. Jakmile jsem pak ztěžka dosedl do křesla, vztek ve společnosti smutku se opět vloudil do mé mysli a do mého srdce.

Nastanuvší ticho mne jen povzbuzovalo v tom, abych se svým úvahám zcela oddal, protože tady mne nikdo neuvidí ani neuslyší. Pro jednou jsem byl sám, beze svědků.

Povzdechl jsem si sám nad sebou, protože ono pomyšlení na samotu mě zprvu zamrzelo. Sotva jsem se s Poirotem rozloučil, již jsem pocítil stesk. Chyběla mi jeho společnost, ale…

Napomenul jsem se, protože jsem moc dobře věděl, že přeci i já chybím jemu. Možná ne tolik jako on mně, ale přeci chybím, nicméně také nyní jsem v duchu slyšel ta slova, kvůli nimž jsem dostal do svého momentálního stavu, kdy nevím, kudy kam, a kdy nevím, čí jsem.

Původně jsem jeho poznámku jen přešel a příliš se jí nezabýval, neboť Poirot toho jednoduše namluvil spoustu, přičemž spoustu z toho jsem stejně nechápal. Ovšem ten tón, ten výraz v jeho tváři… Ne, má vzpomínka byla stále velmi živá a trýznivá.

_Máte věrné přátele, máte úžasnou kariéru…_

_No, no, mon ami… Nemám nic. Poirot skončil._

Jeho záměr odejít do důchodu naštěstí neměl dlouhého trvání, přirozeně, ale to kategorické odmítnutí, že nemá nic, že nemá přátele… Zasáhlo mě to více, než bych si byl přál si připustit. Chlácholil jsem se, že to řekl pod tíhou okamžiku a že to nemyslel vážně, ale sémě pochybností již bylo zaseto.

Složil jsem hlavou do dlaní, když se mi pod hrozbou pláče bolestně sevřel hrudník. Nikdo mě nemohl vidět, byl jsem úplně sám v prázdném bytě, přesto jsem nemínil svým citům zcela podlehnout. Styděl jsem se za ně, styděl jsem se za své city i sám před sebou, což však nebylo tím hlavním důvodem mého momentálního rozpoložení.

Smířil bych se s tím, že mé city vůči Poirotovy nikdy nebudou opětovány. Smířil bych se naprosto s čímkoliv, co by mi byl ochoten dát, obětoval bych mu cokoliv, co mi ještě zbylo, ale… ale neuměl jsem se vypořádat s myšlenkou, že by si Poirot mou náklonnost nepřipouštěl. Že by se trápil jen kvůli tomu, že chtěl být opatrný a ušetřit sám sebe bolesti z odmítnutí, a proto se mne snažil vnímat jen jako někoho, kdo je mu nyní přítelem, ale za pár let se z jeho života vytratí. Že sám sebe připravoval na ten den, kdy se měly naše cesty rozdělit, aniž by si uvědomoval, že by to bylo to poslední, co bych chtěl.

Jenže to vše byly pouze mé dohady, a to dosti odvážné a sebestředně, navíc v nějakých odhadech jsem nikdy nevynikal. Zdálo se mi to ale tak reálné…

Proč jinak by to Poirot říkal? Proč by jinak zpochybňoval, že má přátele? Minimálně tedy mě, který jsem mu byl neustále na blízku, i když mne kolikrát iritoval ať už svou arogancí, puntičkářstvím či tajnůstkářstvím. A právě zde se do hry dostával můj vztek na mého přítele, který mne jako obvykle nechal tápat zcela ve tmě, aniž by své chování vysvětlil. Naučil jsem se tento jeho sklon tolerovat, jak jen to šlo, ale v momentě, kdy očividně pohyboval o našem přátelství, kdy zpochybňoval opravdovost mých citů, tehdy jsem to prostě nedokázal nijak lehce přejít.

Proč mi prostě nemohl rovnou říci, že potřebuje ujistit o mé ochotě zůstat s ním, dokud si to bude přát, ptal jsem se sám sebe, vzápětí jsem si ale trpce přiznal, že odpověď jsem stejně znal.

Potřel jsem si dlaněmi obličej a povzdechl si, tentokrát hlasitěji než v divadle. Dech se mi stále třásl, hrdlo se mi stahovalo, přesto už jsem se přiměl jasněji uvažovat a připustit si, že jsem zcela ztracen. Zcela ztracen v této situaci, kterou nejsou schopen sám nijak vyřešit a v takových chvílích… V takových chvílích nastoupil na scénu můj přítel, aby mi vše osvětlil.

Nejspíše se tomu nevyhnu, pomyslel jsem si unaveně a také rezignovaně. Pokud se budu kdy chtít dopátrat odpovědi, budu muset za Poirotem, přičemž ta myšlenka mne znovu naplnila protichůdnými pocity, jež ale dokonale zrcadlily můj vztah k němu.

Nesmírně jsem se těšil, až se opět budu nacházet v jeho okouzlující společnosti, a zároveň jsem se děsil sám sebe, abych okamžitě nepodlehl citům, jež jsem k němu choval… Ať už citům ušlechtilým, či těm druhým, ty pramenícím v bolesti a zmatení, či všem slitým dohromady v jeden láskou a beznadějí poháněný hněv.

XXXXX

Odvahu Poirota ohledně jeho slov konfrontovat jsem však nebyl schopen nějakou dobu najít, a proto jsem se zcela účelně svému příteli vyhýbal. Snad aby to nebylo až tak nápadné, každé ráno jsem s ním samozřejmě porozmlouval o možnostech případů, které by stály za Belgičanův drahocenný čas, leč jelikož Poirot se zrovna nacházel v náladě, kdy mu každá žádost o jeho pomoc přišla bezpředmětná, žádná detektivní práce mne zaměstnat nemohla.

Běžně by mi to příliš nevadilo a smířil bych se s dny prolelkovanými na Poirotově kanapi, kde bych si v klidu pročítal noviny, takhle na mě ale ticho v kanceláři působilo tíživě. Vzhledem k tomu, že případ jsme neměli a můj přítel mě tedy k ruce nepotřeboval, doufal jsem, že mé časté procházky po Londýně nebudou tak podezřelé.

A zpočátku nejspíše ani nebyly, neboť Poirot nic nenamítal či si mě podezřívavě neměřil zpoza drobných brýlích. Většinou jen kývl a vrátil se ke svým myšlenkám, které se týkaly bůhví čeho.

Až jednoho večera, shodou okolností přesně deset dní od návštěvy divadla, jsem měl té své zbabělosti akorát dost. Vskutku jsem již nemohl vystát sebe a ty neustálé výmluvy, proč zrovna teď nevyužít moment klidu a nenačít téma, které mne tolik trápilo. Má vlastní neschopnost sebrat odvahu a čelit svému příteli mne zmáhala a vztek, dosud vcelku pečlivě skrývaný, se stále častěji dral na povrch.

Poslední kapkou pak bylo, když jsem jistému gentlemanovi, který do mě vrazil a vzápětí se omluvil, vynadal do nebetyčných nešiků. Takto hrubý přeci nebývám, myslel jsem si rozladěně, zatímco jsem se blížil k Whitehaven Mansions. Byl jsem velmi nervózní, to jistě, leč s každým dalším krokem jsem také nabýval na odhodlání. Hlad po informacích, po vědění, na čem jsem, mne hnal bez dalšího váhání vpřed, pociťuje spokojenost sám se sebou, že jsem se konečně k něčemu rozhoupal.

Vždyť nešlo jen o mě, ale také o Poirota, uvažoval jsem a stoupal po schodech nahoru. Tedy v případě, že má hlavní teorie nebyla zcela mylná.

Pravdu jsem ale zatoužil znát tak moc, že na útěk jsem již ani nepomyslel.

Ve dveřích do Poirotova bytu jsem se střetl se slečnou Lemonovou, což mi poněkud vzalo vítr z plachet. Absolutně jsem ji uvnitř v tuto hodinu nečekal.

„Netvařte se tak překvapeně, kapitáne Hastingsi,“ sjela mne vcelku nesouhlasným pohledem, za který si vysloužila můj nejlepší výraz absolutního zmatení. „Zůstala jsem déle, abych na pana Poirota dala pozor. Sotva upustil od toho, že půjde do důchodu, a už je zase v té zádumčivé náladě! A vy pořád někde lítáte!“

„Ale vždyť jsme neměli žádný případ, tak jsem…“ pokusil jsem se ohradit, chlad v očích slečny Lemonové mě ale zbavil dalších slov.

„A proč jste asi žádný neměli?“ zazněla v jejím jinak melodickém hlasem nečekaná ostrost, hněv se slečně ale vzápětí povedlo ovládnout a již jemněji pokračovala: „Nemíním vám tady naznačovat, co byste měl a neměl pro pana Poirota dělat, ale mám takový pocit, že jakožto jeho přítel jste v předchozích dnech docela zklamal.“

To byla rána pod pás, prolétlo mi hlavou. Žaludek se mi sevřel vinou, stejně tak krk, jímž jsem měl pojednou problém nasát dostatek vzduchu. Musel jsem polknout, na moment sklopit zrak a dát se trochu dohromady, než jsem odpověděl:

„Ano, asi… asi máte pravdu,“ přikývl jsem. „Půjdu za ním.“

„No, to byste tedy měl,“ souhlasila slečna Lemonová, jež očividně sváděla boj s tím, aby se na mě nakonec neusmála, náhlá vřelost v jejích očích ji ale prozradila. „Chybíte mu…“

„Vážně?“ vyhrkl jsem bez dechu a také bez přemýšlení.

„Samozřejmě,“ unikl tentokrát slečně Lemonové zvonivý smích. „Kde jste byl během posledních let?“ zavrtěla nad mým udivením hlavou, rozloučila se a začala scházet po schodech dolů, kam ji můj pohled chvíli pronásledoval.

Ani jsem vlastně nevěděl, čemu jsem se tak podivil, ale usoudil jsem, že jsem prostě taková slova nečekal z úst někoho jiného. Vrátil jsem tedy pozornost ke svému záměru a také ke dveřím, jež byly nadále pootevřené. Strčil jsem do nich a vešel dovnitř, načež jsem je zavřel tak, aby to bylo slyšet, ale zároveň, abych Poirota případně nevyrušil či nevylekal.

Se svlékáním kabátu jsem si dal docela načas, a tak když jsem konečně vzhlédl a zamířil do kanceláře, Poirot už stál ve dveřích a jaksi zpytavě mne pozoroval.

„Dobrý večer, příteli,“ pokusil jsem se o chabý úsměv, přestože mi bylo jasné, že jej můj milý detektiv prohlédne.

„Dobrý, Hastingsi,“ pokýval hlavou Poirot. „Co tak pozdě?“ zeptal se a zašel zpět do kanceláře.

Jeho tón mě zamrazil v zádech. Nezněl naštvaně ani rozmrzele, nicméně jeho otázka mi připomínala výčitku. Zdálo se mi, jako by se mě chtěl spíše zeptat, jak to že jsem vůbec přišel… To mě zabolelo, s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou jsem jej ale následoval a usadil se do křesla před psacím stolem.

„Dal byste si něco k pití?“ nezapřel v sobě Poirot pozorného hostitele.

„Ne, ale děkuji,“ věnoval jsem mu další váhavý úsměv, odpovědí mi ale znovu bylo jen strohé kývnutí.

Tak tohle jsem asi pokazil více, než jsem si myslel, prolétlo mi hlavou. Náhle jsem si připadal jako ohromný hlupák, že jsem se od Poirota znenadání tak distancoval, leč někde hluboko, nesmírně hluboko v duši mě těšilo, že jsem mu mohl dát ochutnat jeho vlastní medicíny.

Vzápětí se mi ale do tváří nahrnula horkost způsobená pocitem viny. Oči od svého přítele jsem však neodtrhl, neboť mě zarazilo, jak se Poirot choval, tedy hlavně to, že přecházel v podstatě od ničeho k ničemu, na moment dokonce stanul přímo proti mně, hledě na mne zpola rozpačitě, zpola rozladěně, než se rozhodl zamířit zase jinam. Z jeho pohledu jsem znovu neměl dobrý pocit. Díval se na mě skoro jako na vetřelce.

Jeho nervozita byla velmi očividná, a také velmi vzácná. Že se objevila zrovna v momentě, kdy jsem jej navštívil, mi ovšem dodalo odvahy. Když má nervy na pochodu i nejlepší evropský detektiv Poirot, proč bych na tom nemohl být stejně? Já, zcela průměrný Angličan?

„Přišel jsem si s vámi o něčem promluvit,“ řekl jsem hlasem o hodně pevnějším, než v jaký jsem byť jen doufal. Má odvaha možná zaskočila i Poirota, který už se stačil na pár vteřin rozhodnout pro místo u okna, v tu chvíli se ale natočil mým směrem a v hnědých očích se objevila jiskra zájmu. Povzbudilo mne to neuvěřitelným způsobem.

„Opravdu, mon ami? Něco vás trápí?“ zeptal se mě konverzačním tónem, oči jej ale prozradily. Vycítil jsem v nich náznak starosti, což mě zahřálo u srdce.

Usmál jsem se a zase jednou si uvědomil, jak moc rád se v jeho společnosti nacházím, jak moc rád jej pozoruji, jak moc jej…

V rozpacích ze svých opravdu ne nevinných myšlenek jsem se zahleděl na podlahu, tváře mi hořely, jako by mi bylo opět čerstvě sedmnáct a já zval svou první dívku na schůzku. Nad důvodem, proč mne napadla zrovna taková paralela, jsem se ani nepozastavil.

„Ano, tedy…“ odkašlal jsem si, v hlavě mi to šrotovalo, jak jsem se snažil nějak začít. „Předem bych se chtěl omluvit za své chování, já… já jsem jen… nemohl... nemohl jsem najít odvahu.“

„Nepovídejte,“ uslyšel jsem v Poirotově hlasu náznak sarkasmu, jenž bych za běžných okolností bez náznaku netrpělivosti přešel, ale dnes… dnes…!

„Nechte si to,“ štěkl jsem po něm, neschopen náhle ovládnout svůj vztek, čehož jsem již v té sekundě zalitoval. Výraz mého přítele se rázem změnil, překvapení se smísilo s ublížením, které bylo vzápětí přetaveno ve všeříkající starostlivost.

Zavřel jsem oči a skryl svou tvář v dlani, snaže se znovu získat nad sebou kontrolu, jež byla v Poirotově přítomnosti již tolikrát zkoušena. Seděl jsem tam v tichosti, ve spáncích mi bušilo, srdce jsem měl až krku a vzteku a lítosti na rozdávání. Měl jsem sto chutí něco rozbít, abych si alespoň nějak dovolil dát svému hněvu průchod.

„Vy se zlobíte, Hastingsi,“ konstatoval po chvíli Poirot, nesnaže se skrývat svůj údiv.

Ano, byl překvapen, ale mě především zasáhlo to ublížení, jež jsem spatřil v jeho tváři a které zamířilo přímo do mého bolestně se svírajícího srdce. Kdo mohl tušit, že to bude tak těžké? Nečekal jsem, že to bude snadné, to skutečně ne, ale pojednou jsem se znovu octl na pokraji svých sil, stejně jako tehdy ve svém bytě. Stejně jako tehdy jsem se zuby nehty snažit nesesypat, ale leta potlačování veškerých citů si na mě začala vybírat svou daň. A já se tomu vůbec nedivil…

„Zlobíte se na mě, mon ami?“

Rozechvěl jsem se, jakmile se ke mně ta slova dostala, jakmile jsem vstřebal nejistotu, s jakou byla vyslovena, a právě tehdy jsem dokázal ovládnout veškerý svůj hněv a vzhlédl jsem k hnědým očím, bystrým, pečlivě zkoumajícím každou mou reakci, každý pohyb v mém obličeji. Teď už jsem neměl šanci před ním cokoliv skrýt. Měl jsem Poirotovu plnou pozornost, což mne navzdory závažnost situaci jaksi těšilo.

„Ano,“ přiznal jsem zcela upřímně. „Ale zlobím se i na sebe, protože…“ zaváhal jsem a na moment nasměroval svůj pohled jinam, než jsem se odhodlal pokračovat, „protože jako obvykle jsem nepochopil něco, co jste mi řekl.“

„A co to bylo, Hastingsi?“ pozvedl Poirot obočí, zvědavost z něj jen čišela a momentálně přebila i nadále patrnou starost. „Čím jsem vás tak rozhněval?“

Ačkoliv se mi nechtělo věřit, že skutečně neměl tušení (neboť Poirot měl vždy alespoň nějaké tušení), nyní vážně vypadal, že neví, o čem mluvím.

„Příteli, pamatujete si na ono deštivé odpoledne, kdy jste mi oznámil svůj záměr odejít důchodu?“ napověděl jsem mu.

„Oui, mon ami,“ odvětil Poirot a mírně se zamračil ve snaze vyvolat přesnou vzpomínku na onen den, jenž rázně zamával mým životem.

Zrovna v tento večer jsem však příliš neoplýval trpělivostí, a tak místo vyčkávání na to, až se dovtípí sám, jsem přešel k věci:

„Na váš záměr jsem reagoval ujištěním, že máte nádherný byt, skvělou kariéru a také…“

„A také dobré přátele,“ doplnil mě tiše Poirot a mně bylo jasné, že pochopil. Když se jeho oči vzápětí setkaly s mými, jejich intenzivní pohled mne zcela odzbrojil. „Ano, Hastingsi, už si vzpomínám. A také si vzpomínám, že jsem vaše ujištění bral na lehkou váhu.“

Přikývl jsem, zatímco se mým nitrem znovu šířila ta zlověstná prázdnota, vzápětí však nahrazená napětím, u kterého jsem si nebyl jist, v čem pramenilo. Poiroty reakce jsem se neobával, to vůbec ne, ale měl jsem ovšem pocit, že v sázce bylo mnohem více, než jsem si doposud připouštěl. Snad i proto jsem bez dechu sledoval, jak můj přítel opouští své místo u okna a obchází stůl, aby mi stanul čelem.

„Ranil jsem vás tím, viďte?“ pravil tak jemně, až něžně, že se něco uvnitř mého hrudníku sevřelo a já jen roztřeseně vydechl. S očima upřenýma do těch jeho jsem opět nepatrně přikývl, nyní zcela lhostejný k tomu, jak zranitelně jsem si před ním připadal. „Moc mne mrzí, co jsem řekl, mon ami. Vím, že to není žádná omluva, ale neuvědomoval jsem si, jak to mohlo vyznít. Byl jsem příliš zahleděn do sebe, příliš jsem se utápěl v lítosti, že vás jednou ztratím…“

„Ale…“ vyhrkl jsem ve snaze jej co nejdříve přesvědčit, že není důvod, aby na nějaký můj odchod myslel. „Ale vždyť já se vás nechystám opustit!“

Poirot na mne pár vteřin jen shlížel, pohled smutný a moudrý zároveň. Dále jsem nenaléhal, věděl jsem, že zvažuje, co mi poví, a opět jsem se jen uchýlil k jeho pozorování, během něhož mi pomalu docházelo, že jsem se zřejmě ve svém úsudku nemýlil. Valnou radost jsem z toho však neměl, neboť mé nitro o to více rozjitřilo pomyšlení, že opravdu nejsem jediný, kdo se zde trápí.

Můj přítel ode mne o pár kroků poodešel, aby se vzápětí vrátil a opřel se zády o svůj stůl, oči upřeny před sebe. Stál velmi blízko mne, zvláště když jsem uvážil, že jsem se skláněl nad svými koleny a Poirot mi byl vzdálen sotva pár centimetrů, přičemž ono zjištění mi způsobilo další zachvění a jen s velkým sebezapřením jsem odolal nutkání se naklonit ještě o něco více a opřít se o něj…

„Copak vy jste nikdy nezvažoval, že se oženíte, Hastingsi?“ vrátila mne do reality otázka, po níž jsem k Poirotovi vzhlédl a nechápavě se na něj zahleděl „Copak žádná z těch rudovlasých dam, jimiž jste byl okouzlen, by nebyla vhodnou paní Hastingsovou?“ přeformuloval detektiv svůj dotaz, aniž by zvedl oči od bodu, nacházejícím se kdesi na druhé straně místnosti.

„Já… ehm…“ přiměl mě Poirot se nad tímto tématem zamyslet, ale… „Ne, asi… asi nikdy jsem…“

„Nikdy jste nepomyslel na to, že se oženíte, přestěhujete se jako většina mladých rodin na venkov, kde společně vychováte své děti…?“ přerušil mne můj přítel, jehož hnědé oči se konečně zadívaly mým směrem. Hleděly na mne, plné dobře skrývaných pochybností a obav z budoucnosti, plné citů, vážné a z mého pohledu zcela nádherné. „A že pro svou rodinu opustíte starého Poirota?“

„Nejste starý…“ protestoval jsem okamžitě a Poirotův výraz rázem změkl, když se jeho rtů dotkl úsměv.  Dodalo mi to jistotu, že jsem reagoval správně, ale já ani jinak jednat nemohl. Nemohl jsem vystát, když o sobě můj přítel pochyboval, když… Aniž bych tomu mohl zabránit, pohltila mne nesmírně silná touha mému příteli jakkoliv dokázat, že o něj stojím, že jej nehodlám opustit a že… že mne představa života bez něj děsí… a jednoduše jsem bez dalšího uvažování podlehl volání svých citů a položil dlaň na Poirotovu, spočívající na dřevěném stole.

„Nemám v nejmenším úmyslu vás opustit,“ zopakoval jsem neochvějně, pohled z očí do očí rovněž pevný. Jímal mě dokonce pocit, že v celém svém životě jsem si ničím nebyl tak jistý. „Ať už kvůli ženě, vidině rodiny… Jsem jenom…“ zradila mne má odvaha i hlas v momentě, kdy jsem si uvědomil, co jsem vlastně chtěl říct.

Byl bych se možná nikdy nevyjádřil, kdybych si tehdy nepřipustil, s jakým očekáváním se na mě můj přítel dívá. Intenzita jeho pohledu mne rozechvěla do morku kostí, nasucho jsem polkl, hlavou se mi honilo všechna pro a proti, stále jsem váhal, zda Poirot vážně ví, co chci říct, a jen čeká, až to ode mne uslyší, jenže… jenže ten pohled, ten jemný úsměv… a pak jsem jako ve snu ucítil, jak se jeho dlaň pod tou mou obrací a tiskne mou ruku v té jeho.

Musel jsem se na vlastní oči přesvědčit, že se to opravdu děje, že mě Poirot drží za ruku, zatímco se v jeho očích blyští něha, cílící přímo na mé odhalené srdce. Avšak zrak mne klamat nemohl. Zíral jsem na naše spojené dlaně a cosi uvnitř mne se bolestně sevřelo, načež mi slzy zcela stáhly hrdlo. Pod tíhou emocí rozjitřených zjištěním, že mé city by mohly být opětovány, jsem sice zabránil vzlykům, aby se dostaly na povrch, leč těch pár slz jsem již zahnat nedokázal.

Když jsem znovu vzhlédl ke svému příteli, jeho pozornost se nyní soustředila na mé rozpálené líce, skrápěné slzami. Sledoval jsem, kterak Poirot opouští své místo u stolu a přistoupuje ještě blíže ke mně, pozvedaje volnou dlaň k mé tváři, ze které v láskyplném gestu palcem jednu z mých slz setřel. Zasažen tak prostým, avšak dech beroucím projevem náklonnosti jsem nebyl sto se ani pohnout, ovšem jakmile jsem seznal, že Poirot svou dlaň na mé líci nechal, neubránil jsem se touze se do jeho doteku položit a s dalším roztřeseným povzdechem zavřít oči.

„Mon cher, Hastings,“ slyšel jsem jej tiše pronést, načež jsem vinou těch s láskou řečených slov začínal věřit tomu, že bych mohl být svým přítelem milován stejně, jako jsem já miloval jeho.

„Proč to všechno, mon ami?“ položil otázku Poirot, zatímco mne nadále hladil po tváři. „Proč to všechno obětujete pro jednoho starého Belgičana…“

Poirot v tu chvíli nezněl udiveně, spíše obdivně, ale především… především vděčně. Jako by to všechno snad slyšet potřeboval… A nejspíše potřeboval slyšet ještě něco, připomněl jsem si a přiměl se otevřít oči a upřít je do těch hnědých, v nichž jsem se už před lety beznadějně utopil.

„Miluji vás,“ řekl jsem a hlas mi přeskočil, a snad to bylo způsobeno tím, jak nádherně mi ta slova zněla. Ani jsem nedoufal, že bych je kdy mohl svému příteli říci, že bych našel odvahu, a teď… teď jsem se je slyšel pronést a chtěl jsem to učinit znovu. „Miluji vás, příteli, a prosím… prosím vám, abyste o tom nikdy více nepochyboval.“

Polknul jsem, abych alespoň trochu svlažil vyprahlé hrdlo, zatímco srdce se mi snažilo vyskočit z hrudníku, stále jsem byl ale natolik při smyslech, že jsem se přinutil povolit sevření na Poirotově dlani, na kterou jsem zřejmě použil více síly, než by bylo vhodné. Můj přítel si ale ani slůvkem nepostěžoval a fascinovaně mě pozoroval, což by mi běžně nesmírně lichotilo, v tuto chvíli jsem ale toužil po tom, aby promluvil.

„Pak tedy nebudu,“ svítily jeho oči něžně. „V zájmu nás obou o vašich citech více pochybovat nebudu, Hastingsi, ačkoliv…“ ztratil na moment jistotu detektiv, na můj tázavý výraz však poskytl vzápětí odpověď. „Ačkoliv to není snadné poté, co jsem zcela bláhově usoudil, že jste se se mnou dnes přišel rozloučit.“

Schopnost empatie vždy patřila mezi mé silné stránky a projevila se i nyní, neboť jsem se okamžitě dokázal vcítit do pozice mého přítele, jemuž se během několika předešlých minut obrátil celý… celý svět vzhůru nohama, prolétlo mi hlavou a zcela jsem se zhrozil nad tím, do jaké situace jsem Poirota dostal, a horečnatě jsem začal uvažovat, co říct, co udělat, jak…

„Tady je ale chyba zcela na mé straně, mon ami,“ utnul mé zmatené úvahy Poirot tiše. „Kolikrát jsem vás upozorňoval, ať nečiníte ukvapené závěry, a pak… Pak učiním zcela totéž.“

„Všichni jsme jen lidé,“ pozvedl jsem koutky úst povzbudivě, načež jsem v reakci obdržel další pohlazení na tváři, jež jsem si nebývale užíval a znovu přivřel oči a do doteku se položil. „Každý někdy dělá ukvapené závěry…“

Poirot mě opět chvíli jen mlčky pozoroval, než se v jeho tváři promítla zvědavost.

„Povězte mi, mon ami, co vy jste očekával, když jste mne dnes večer přišel navštívit?“ zeptal se mě jemně, jako by šetrně, snad aby mi dal najevo, že pokud si to nepřeji, odpovídat nemusím.

Já ale už neměl co skrývat.

„Doufal jsem, že vás přesvědčím o svém záměru setrvat po vašem boku, dokud si to jen budete přát,“ zahleděl jsem se na něj se vší vážností a vzápětí jsem pocítil, jak mi z ramen padá břímě, jak se pojednou cítil zcela lehce. „Věřil jsem, že ať už budete jakkoliv tvrdohlavý a umíněný, že vás přesvědčím, i kdybych…“ vytratil se můj hlas do neznáma, jak mi stále přišlo neuvěřitelné, co vše jsem dnes Poirotovi pověděl.

„I kdybyste mi měl vyjevil své city,“ doplnil můj přítel a já jen přikývl, potvrzuje jeho domněnku. „Není to poprvé, můj milý Hastingsi, kdy se musím obdivovat vašemu odhodlání.“

Pochvala ze strany mého přítele pro mě vždy byla významná, vždy jsem si jí vážil, a dnes stejně jako v minulosti jsem se po jejím obdržení doslova rozzářil navzdory tomu, že cesta za mou odvahou byla dosti nešťastná a příliš zdlouhavá. Ústa se mi samovolně roztáhla v široký úsměv, nitrem se mi rozlilo příjemné teplo, a zdali to bylo možné, má láska k němu v tu chvíli jen vzrostla, a tím, že od dnešního večera přestala být potlačovaná a skrývaná, nabyla na síle a žádala si být projevena i jinými způsoby než intenzivním pohledem z očí do očí. Poirot jako by přesně tušil, co se mi odehrává v hlavě, a s decentností sobě vlastní pronesl:

„Vaše přesvědčování, zdá se, že bylo úspěšné, mon ami. Jestliže ale máte v rukávu ještě něco dalšího, velice rád bych se o vašich záměrech nechal přesvědčovat i nadále,“ přivřel Poirot mírně oči, slovy vjadřuje pouhou část toho, co mi tím chtěl sdělit a co… co jsem kupodivu okamžitě pochopil, neboť krev se mi vzbouřila v žilách a můj úsměv se rázem vytratil, nahrazen soustředěním a… a ano, ryzím vzrušením, jež se nádherně zrcadlilo v hnědých očích mého přítele.

K touze se připojila odvaha, a tato kombinace mě přiměla k činu, během něhož jsem vstal z křesla, čímž jsem zredukoval vzdálenosti mezi námi na absolutní minimum. S poslední známkou zaváhání jsem se ujistil, že jsem se nespletl, že se na mě Poirot dívá s očekáváním, jež putovalo přímo do mého srdce a nepochybně i níže. Totéž se pak dalo říci také o tom, když jsem položil dlaň na jeho tvář a následně se sklonil a přitiskl své rty na jeho, tep ve spáncích burácející, hrudník přetékající štěstím, že můžu… že mi je dovoleno Poirota políbit. Že se po mně sám žádá, abych jej políbil.

Ránou pro mou znovuzískanou sebekontrolu byl malý povzdech, který mému příteli unikl z úst, sotva se naše rty setkaly, a kolena se mi téměř podlomila poté, co Poirotova dlaň sklouzla z mé tváře níže, načež si mě Poirot přitáhl za límec ještě blíže k sobě. Už takhle jsme se tiskli jeden k druhému, ani list papíru by se mezi nás nevešel, tak moc jsem jej potřeboval a tak moc on potřeboval mě. Líbal jsem jej s citem, jemně, o to větší mé překvapení bylo, když můj přítel na mé snažení odpovídal vášnivě, téměř hladově, což mi doslova imponovalo.

Stále jsem se zdráhal uvěřit tomu, že to, co se děje, je realitou, a neochotně, leč s jistou neodbytnou nutností jsem se od něj odtáhl, abych se mohl na vlastní oči přesvědčit, že Poirot přede mnou stojí, pozoruje mne v touhou vepsanou ve tváři, v očích takový chaos, jaký jsem u něj ještě nikdy neviděl. Fascinovaně a bez dechu jsem na něj hleděl, snaže se vrýt si ten pohled do paměti.

„J’taime, Hastings,“ využil těch pár vteřin klidu Poirot po svém, za což jsem jej odměnil dalším, absolutně šťastným úsměvem, zatímco uvnitř jsem se tetelil blahem, přestože… přestože jsem to věděl. Dnes večer mi své city neustále dával najevo svými gesty a pohledy, jeho slova mne však finálně ubezpečila a zabránila případným dohadům. „Kdybyste o tom náhodou pochyboval.“

„Už nikdy,“ zavrtěl jsem hlavou, spatřil potěšenou jiskru v hnědých očích, než jsem se opět sklonil, abych i já jeho zas a znovu přesvědčil o svých záměrech, jež už musely být Poirotovi zcela zřejmé. Přeci jen to byl nejuznávanější evropský detektiv, koho jsem beznadějně miloval.

 

When you fall and you,  
Can't find your way,  
Push a hand up to the sky.  
I will run just to,  
To be by your side,  
Don't you ever bat an eye.

Now don't drown in your tears, babe  
Push your head towards the air.  
Now don't drown in your tears, babe  
I will always be there

 

(Push Your Head Towards The Air by Editors)


End file.
